My Swan!
by InuLizzie
Summary: It's Emma's first Birthday in town and Regina has a very special birthday present for Emma this year! A present that will last a lifetime if Emma accepts the gift!


Storybrooke was bustling with activity. As people went from one store to another, each of them acting strangely. Some of them whispering amount themselves. Henry looked at his mother Regina Mills. "So your really going? You are really going to go to the party tonight? I really want her party to go smoothly cause I know she's never had one."

Regina mills smiles. "Of course Henry oh course I'm going I've already picked out the perfect present to give to her, Emma and I are friends now remember, it'll be fine!" she promised her son. Even was dressed up really nicely, better then usual. Henry hurried off to find Emma, his job was to keep her away from the house where the party was being shown. His job was to keep her away from town. He was supposed to take her to the bridge and keep her there busy for a while.

The whole town was being decorated for her, Henry had been told exactly what time to take her back and he was going to take his job seriously. He sat down at the bridge with Emma and hung with her. He chatted about the stuff they normally chatted about. About storybook characters about things that have happened in the past. The hard part was keeping Emma from knowing that he was lying about something that he was hiding something from her. If she noticed she didn't say but for that he was happy.

But finally Emma sighed. "alright Henry spill it what are you hiding from me?" Henry groaned. "Emma, I just wanted to spend a little time with you is all, I like hanging out with you!" Emma smiles and hugs him. "And I like being with you Henry. And this is a good day to be spending the day with you." The two of them hung out on the bridge for hours, and hours, as he tried to make small talk with her which was easy as it was not at all rare for him to spend hours talking to her.

But eventually he saw her getting restless and knew she was close to wanting to head back, but she didn't want her to go yet, the part wasn't for another half hour. He tried to keep her even busier, he tried to keep her talking and distracted from the time of day. But it grew darker as the time grew longer.

Emma sighed "Okay Henry it's time to start getting you home before Regina gets mad at me for keeping you up so late on a school night. And My mother wouldn't be happy if she has to try and teach you after you've been up so late." She said sternly. Henry sighed getting up knowing better then to argue with her, and smiles. "Henry walked slowly and tried to drag his feet trying to stall a little bit. He checked his watch and saw there was still ten minutes. He sighed and said "wait it's late do you mind if we stop so I can call my mom to let her know we're on our way?" Emma smiled and nodded.

Henry hurried to a tree and called Regina. "Mom, we're heading back I can't stall anymore, I just thought I would warn you , that you might have about another three minutes before we get back, you might want to hurry if you can! Cause I can't stall he any longer!" he warned her. She heard her mother laugh. "okay go ahead and bring her in, we're ready for her now anyways, we just put the cake out and everything's up and decorated."

Henry sighed with Relief, "okay we're coming now." He hurried to Emma and starts off at a faster pace towards town. "mom says to hurry up and get home, cause it's way past my bedtime!" he explained to her quickly.

Emma walked a bit faster, the two of them soon arrived in town. Emma gasped as she saw Storybrooke. Every building and every inch of storybrooke was covered in balloons, streamers, and all kinds of things. A small band was playing in the gazebo, and she smiles when she saw a big Banner sitting under the clock tower: that said in big bold black letters, 'Happy Birthday Emma!" On the lawn the grass was covered in tables and chairs, and several tables were covered in food,drinks and sweet stuff. There was a big roasted Swan in the middle of one table, an ice sculpture of swans in a punch bowl on the drink table. Her eyes went moist as she started to cry, touched and happy for the first time in her life.

She had never realized how much the town actually liked her. Apparently enough to prepare this.


End file.
